


Three

by GALEXY



Series: Reverence [2]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings, Love Confessions, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALEXY/pseuds/GALEXY
Summary: Eva really wishing Jack would just talk to Valerian instead of doing whatever the hell he’s been doing this whole time.Eva hums, running her fingers over Jack’s arm before taking a sip of her coffee.This is just going to have to be one of those things she takes into her own hands.-Or-Jack has been in love with the protagonist forever and Eva decides to do something about.
Relationships: Protagonist/Eva Roux/Jack Rutherford
Series: Reverence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782076
Kudos: 20





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> Valerian = The Protagonist
> 
> I listened to Britney Spear's "Three" too many times, and now this exists.

Eva has always had a way of reading Jack. From the moment they met, she’s known what he’s been thinking. It’s nice...most of the time.

She runs her thumb along the lip of her mug, taking occasional sips from her coffee. She’s watching Jack. He’s dipped his fingers into his tea, dazing out. He’s watching Valerian, who’s sprawled out on the couch—He looks like he’s either napping or about to nap, hat pulled down on his face with his legs stretched out and arms folded over his stomach.

Jack is biting his lower lip, curling his fingers in his tea cup.

His tea is still steaming, so it’s not like it’s cold. But he seems so lost in thought, that he doesn’t mind.

“Jack?” Eva sets her mug down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He doesn’t respond, just rests his chin against his other hand, still biting his lower lip. His fingers curl sharply in his teacup, pressing against the enamel inside. Eva can hear his nails scraping against it.

She reaches out, setting her hand against his knee. “Jack?”

He startles, turning to look at her and pulling his hand away from his cup. “Hm?”

“What were you thinking about?”

_If only a revenant could blush._

“Nothing.” Jack clears his throat. “Just spacing out again.”

Eva cuts her eyes at Valerian before turning back to Jack. “Nothing at all?”

Jack swallows. He hates how she can read him. How he can’t tell her a lie. How she can tell _exactly_ what he’s thinking.

Eva had heard Jack talk about Valerian before—back when he’d thought Valerian was dead. Jack had been _in love_ with Valerian. He’d never told him, of course. Jack was one of those people who kept his feelings to himself. Eva was surprised he’d told her about Valerian to begin with. It had been late one night—he’d been more than a little drunk.

When they’d found out Valerian was alive...Eva had hoped Jack would at least talk to him. Valerian had amnesia, so he didn’t remember. But Jack did. Jack hadn’t forgotten.

Jack hadn’t said a word to Valerian. And for weeks now, he’d been doing this awful pining thing. Eva caught him staring. Caught him watching Valerian from the corner of his eye—biting his lower lip, fisting the leg of his pants.

Eva really wishing Jack would just talk to Valerian instead of doing whatever the hell he’s been doing this whole time.

Eva hums, running her fingers over Jack’s arm before taking a sip of her coffee.

This is just going to have to be one of those things she takes into her own hands.

* * *

Jack lets the scalding water pelt his neck and upper back. He just needs a moment more. He just needs to stand in the shower with his eyes closed, letting water pelt against his skin. The pipes groan, and he reaches for the knob to turn the water off.

He slides his town from the rack and wraps it around his waist. He pads back to he and Eva’s room, holding his towel up with one hand and cradling his dirty clothes in the other.

He swings open the door, kicking it shut.

“Alright, shower’s open if you want to—” Then he stops in his tracks. Valerian sits on the edge of the bed next to Eva, both seeming to have been deep in conversation before Jack had come in.

Normally he wouldn’t think twice about it. Eva and Valerian are just talking—not even sitting too close together. But it’s the fact that Jack is fresh out of the shower, naked save for a towel. That’s what does it for him. He sputters, reaching to pull his dirty clothes to cover his chest.

“I didn’t know you’d be stopping by, Valerian.” Jack’s voice is high. “I would have made myself more presentable beforehand.”

Valerian shakes his head. His expression is...different than Jack expects. It’s curious, almost gentle.

“I thought maybe...” Eva stands up. “We could try something a little bit different.”

“Eva.” Jack clears his throat. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

He pulls her into the hallway.

“Okay, don’t get mad—“

“Are you trying to kill me?” Jack hisses. “What are you doing?”

“Okay, look. We both know that you have—“

“Eva—“

“—Feelings for Valerian. I know you’re afraid of getting hurt, but I’m sure you want to at least _try._ ”

“But not like this! Not when I’m—!” He gestures to himself. “I mean, Eva, come on. He’s not going to want me like this!”

“Jack, you’re acting like a little boy!” She snaps back. “And I know for a fact that he’s not going to care.”

“You—!” Jack sputters. “You told him?!”

“It’s not like you were going to!”

“Eva!”

“Jack!” She rolls her eyes. “You know he can hear you out here in the hallway, right? How about you stop acting like a hormonal teenager and get back in there.”

She opens the door and pulls Jack back in by the elbow.

“I’m so sorry about that.” Eva offers Valerian a smile, shutting the door behind them.

He doesn’t seem to mind, though. Valerian smiles back, looking up at the two of them. His boots, coat, and hat are notably absent.

“I’m going to go get some water, I think.” Eva brushes past Jack. “Give you boys a minute to talk.”

When the door closes behind Eva, the room is filled with deafening silence. Jack stares at the floor a moment before he clears his throat. He makes a few slow steps before he sits on the edge of the bed with his back to Valerian, who’s sitting at the foot.

“I’m...I’m not sure what Eva told you exactly.” Jack lets out a shaky breath, sitting a little hunched over. “But Val...I...”

Jack feels the bed dip and then Valerian is sitting next to him—not too close, but enough that he can reach to take Jack’s hand.

“Do you remember me, before we hunted the queen together?” Jack’s voice feels thick. “Do you remember anything besides when I...when you...”

Jack remembers when Valerian frenzied. He remembers firing the bolt into Valerian’s heart. He remembers the recoil, the sting from his fingertips to his shoulder. His eyes burn.

“Sometimes.” Valerian’s voice is soft. “I get fragments.”

“I didn’t want to do that.” Jack closes his eyes. “You have to understand. I didn’t have a choice. Silva would have—”

“I know.” Valerian squeezes his hand.

“And when I saw you again, I was terrified.” Jack encases Valerian’s hand in both of his. “At first, It was only that you survived, but when you helped Eva...I knew you were still the same. That you weren’t one of the lost. But when we stayed...I wanted to tell you. I did, but—“

Jack’s breath comes out in a sharp sigh.

Valerian leans closer, knocking their knees together; their shoulders brush.

“I was afraid. Of telling you how I felt...of losing you all over again. And I just...” Jack bites his lip before looking at Valerian. “Val, I’m sorry. I should’ve—“

Valerian cuts him off, pressing their mouths together in a chaste kiss.

“I know.” Valerian whispers, reaching to trail his fingers through Jack’s hair.

Jack slides his hands against Valerian’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss him again—properly this time. Valerian is so soft against him, its almost shocking. He never thought the queen slayer would be so gentle. But at the same time, it’s perfect. It feels _right_.

Jack slides his hands down Valerian’s chest. “Did Eva say what she had in mind this evening?”

“Sort of.” Valerian sets his hand against Jack’s knee.

“Are you going to tell me?”

Before Valerian could answer, the door swung open again—Eva stood there holding a pitcher of water.

“I brought some down in case we get thirsty later.” She smiles, setting the pitcher on the nightstand.

Jack’s brows furrow, a little confused. “Wait, what’s going on?”

“Did you not tell him?” Eva asks, tipping her head to look at Valerian.

“He was getting to it.” Jack blinks. “What, did you have some kind of plan other than making me acknowledge my...feelings?”

“Oh, Jack, honestly.” Eva sinks down on the other side of Jack. “You can’t be this dense. We’re all adults here.”

Jack’s brows furrow a moment before a light goes off in his head. “Oh...um...”

“Unless you don’t want to.” Valerian says, hand still on Jack’s knee.

“It’s not that.” Jack didn’t think the first time he had sex with Valerian, Eva would be there. Hell, he never thought there’d be a first time with Valerian. The idea makes something in his core come alight. Makes his skin hum.

“It’s just...surprising is all.”

“But you’re okay with it?” Eva rests her chin on Jack’s shoulder. “You want to do this?”

Jack swallows before he nods. “Yes.”

Valerian and Eva offer each other a smile before both their gazes flick back to Jack.

“Is there anything we need to talk about before hand?” Eva asks.

Jack’s brow furrows. He had thought that far ahead.

“Why don’t we just go slow?” Eva asks. “And if we need to stop, we will. Okay?”

Jack nods, gaze shifting to Valerian. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?”

Valerian nods, brushing his thumb on Jack’s knee.

Eva brushes her mouth against Jack’s neck—leaving kisses there as she goes, sliding her fingers across his bare chest. Valerian’s hand creeps up Jack’s thigh, slowly, pulling up the fabric of Jack’s towel as he goes.

“W-Wait.” Jack pants, setting his hand on each of their shoulders.

“Hm?” Eva asks, brows raised.

“It’s not right that I’m the only one naked.” Jack cuts his eyes at the two of them before gesturing to his own towel clad form. “I want to be on a level playing field.”

“Fair enough.” Eva pulls herself up off the bed, making quick work of her clothes.

Valerian stays where he’s sitting, working open the buttons of his shirt. Jack slides his hands beneath the fabric, trailing his hands down Valerian’s chest. Valerian lets him push his shirt open while he unbuckles his belt, sliding it from around his hips.

Jack hardly notices Eva slide his towel from around his waist. He drops his gaze to her when she sinks down between his legs—now completely nude to match him—and begins kissing her way up the insides of his thighs.

Valerian lifts his hips up off the bed, sliding his pants down his legs along with his underwear. Jack cups his jaw and Valerian leans into it, kissing him harder than before, pressing himself closer to Jack. Eva, in the meantime, kisses over Jack’s hips before she climbs up into Jack’s lap, straddling him and grazing her teeth against his neck.

Jack turns to kiss Eva. She trails her fingers into his hair. Valerian presses his mouth against the underside of Jack’s jaw, trailing his fingers down Jack’s stomach. He wraps his hand around Jack’s cock, giving it a few, slow strokes.

Jack gasps, digging one of his hands into Eva’s hip. Valerian flicks his tongue against Jack’s skin, brushing his thumb over the head of Jack’s cock.

Jack moans, sliding his and hand down Eva’s hip and between her legs, curling his fingers against her. Eva grinds her hips down, digging her fingers into Jack’s shoulders. Valerian ghosts his mouth along Jack’s ear, biting down before whispering:

“Lay on your back.”

Eva pulls back, biting Jack’s lower lip as she does.

“Do as he says, baby.” She murmurs, sliding herself off his lap.

Valerian moves so he’s straddling Jack’s thigh, pressing his hands against his chest until Jack lays back on the bed. Then he slides back, trailing his fingers along Jack’s thighs. Eva lays next to Jack, trailing one hand down his stomach while she peppers his neck with kisses.

He feels the bed dip around his knees, and when he looks up, Valerian is hovering just just above his cock. He’s got his hands splayed over Jack’s hips, and he looks positively sinful.

Valerian’s eyes flick up to Jack’s, smirk playing at his mouth. His gaze drops back to Jack’s cock, and he licks his lips. He his hallows his cheek before taking the head into his mouth. Jack tosses his head back, gasping.

Eva joins in on the fun, wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock, stroking in rhythm with Valerian’s movements. Jack’s hips arched up, but Valerian kept them firmly pressed against the bed.

Jack tangles one hand in Valerian’s hair—doing his best not to pull, but occasionally scraping his nails against Valerian’s scalp. His mouth falls open, a high moan bubbling from his chest. Eva tightens her grip on Jacks cock a little, increasing her pace.

A hot coil winds up in Jack’s stomach. He reaches to push Valerian away, but Eva catches hold of his wrist, keeping up the pace. With a flick of Valerian’s tongue along the slit of Jack’s cock, Jack completely comes undone.

Eva slows, but keeps stroking him through his orgasm. Valerian swallows before eventually pulling off Jack’s cock with a soft pop.

Jack pants. His gaze flicks up to Eva, then to Valerian. The two of them seem pretty pleased with themselves—Eva running her hand lightly across Jack’s chest, and Valerian looking up at him from the end of the bed, the faintest trace of Jack’s cum lingering at the corner of his mouth.

Eva leans forward, holding onto Jack’s thigh to keep her balance before she licks up Valerian’s chin to he corner of his mouth before kissing him. Jack watches as she leans closer to Valerian, trailing her fingers up into his hair, pressing her chest up against his.

“You’re doing so well.” She reaches to trail her fingers along Valerian’s cock. Jack hadn’t noticed how hard he was before—swollen and leaking. “And here I thought you’d be shy.”

Valerian blinks, shudders. He presses himself closer to Eva, his hand still on Jack’s hip. He squeezes it, fingers curling against Jack’s skin. Jack sits up, pulling Eva back into his lap and pressing his mouth against her shoulder. He slides one hand around Valerian’s waist, pulling him closer, too.

“I want to take care of you.” He says against Eva’s skin, eyes locked on Valerian’s. He’s panting softly. “Can we keep going?”

“Of course we can.” Eva trails her fingers along Jack’s arm.

Valerian raises his brows, running his fingers along Jack’s thigh. Jack folds his hand over Valerian’s, keeping the other arm wrapped around Eva’s middle.

“How do you want to do this?” Jack’s gaze is still locked on Valerian—his teeth grazing against Eva’s throat.

“Well,” Eva leans her head back against Jack’s shoulder. “Are you okay with bottoming?”

Jack locks eyes with Valerian before he kisses Eva’s shoulder. A small moan lingers in his throat before he nods. “Yes.”

Eva hums before scooting away. “Why don’t you get up on your knees? Do you think you can

handle that?”

Jack looks at her a moment, watching her crawl up to the head of the bed before she turns to lay back down, stretching her legs out, propping herself up on her elbows. “Come here.”

Jack drifts his gaze to Valerian before he comes up on his knees, crawling towards her. He feels Valerian’s fingers trail down his spine, then over his hips. Valerian leans down, his hair falling to brush against Jack’s skin. He runs the tip of his tongue down Jack’s spine, his fingers slipping between Jack’s cheeks, brushing up against him.

Jack gasps, rocking his hips back against Valerian’s hand.

Eva watches Jack’s face—the way his brows furrow, the way his teeth sink into his lower lip. Eva reaches up, trailing her fingers through Jack’s hair.

“Jack?” She asks, drooping her lashes low on her cheeks.

“Hnn?” He asks, rolling his hips back against Valerian’s hand again.

“You said you wanted to take care of me, right?”

He nods, opening his eyes to look at her.

She trails her hand down to cup Jack’s jaw. “Why don’t you put your mouth to good use then?”

“Okay.” Jack grinds his teeth as Valerian hooks his fingers inside Jack. “Just, let me...”

Valerian and Jack both carefully shift down the bed—Valerian keeping one hand braced against Jack’s hip, the other with his fingers rhythmically sliding in and out. Jack brushes his mouth against Eva’s thighs, brows furrowed in concentration. But Valerian is being...distracting.

Eva hooks her thighs around Jack’s shoulders. When his tongue hits her, her breath hitches and she digs her fingers into his hair.

Valerian scrapes his teeth against Jack’s shoulder, sliding his fingers out slowly.

Valerian slides the head of his cock against Jack. He rests his forehead on Jack’s skin, panting and trailing his other hand down Jack’s back; squeezing his hip.

“Is this okay?” Valerian whispers.

Jack moans, pressing his hips back against Valerian.

Eva arches her hips, and Jack slides his fingers up her stomach.

And that’s when Valerian eases himself inside Jack. Jack moans, high and breathy against Eva. Valerian settles his hands on Jack’s hips, holding still, breathing hard.

Jacks rolls his tongue against Eva, moaning against her skin.

Valerian moves first, slowly easing out before pushing back in, tightening his grip on Jack’s hips. Jack’s nails sink into Eva’s skin, throaty moan humming between her legs.

“Jack.” Eva gasps, arching up into him.

Jack doubts he can be doing that well, he’s having a hard time focusing on her with Valerian squeezing his hips like that. With Valerian fucking him like that.

It’s not what he expected—he’s thought about what it would be like before, having sex with Valerian. He’d thought about their hips grinding together, about the sweat gathering in the hollow of Valerian’s throat. The way Valerian’s hands would splay against Jack’s shoulders, nails carving little crescent moons into his shoulders.

Jack moans, rolling his tongue against Eva again, digging his fingers into her thighs.

Valerian’s breath is coming out in soft pants; Jack thinks he must be getting close, his thrusts getting more erratic.

“Jack!” Eva digs her fingers into Jack’s shoulders, arching up against him.

Valerian makes a few more thrusts before he spills into Jack, panting and resting his forehead between Jack’s shoulder blades.

Eva finishes not long after, dragging her nails against Jack’s scalp and arching up against him.

The three of them collapse onto the bed, panting.

“Are you okay?” Eva asks, resting her chin on Jack’s chest. “Was this...okay?”

Jack nods, rubbing Valerian’s back. Valerian has his eyes closed, his forehead pressed to Jack’s shoulder, leg thrown over Jack’s hip.

“Would you want to maybe...do it again?” Eva asks brows raised.

Jack hums, leaning to kiss her forehead before resting his cheek atop Valerian’s head. “I think I’d be open to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...I decided not to change the rating for sanctuary and just make the porn it's own separate little thing. If you haven't read sanctuary, it's the ongoing, first part of this series that consists mostly of fluff, and I highly recommend checking it out!
> 
> I can't believe there's not more throuple content for Jack, Eva, and the protagonist. It comes up as a suggested tag, but, like, no one is writing for it??? Where y'all at???
> 
> As always, if you liked the fic or you have thoughts, please leave a comment down below!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @galxynightlight


End file.
